Warrior Cat Lemons! 3
by Belle'sApacheOutlaw
Summary: Some warriors lemons! Lemons: An explicit Thing. SUPER EXPLICIT!
1. BreezePelt x HollyLeaf

**Note: They Are Not Siblings In This Lemon**

 **HOLLYLEAF'S POV**

I had been meeting BreezePelt for about a moon now.. He was deeply handsome, and i lusted for him. I think he wants me two. He was a sleek, black tom. I padded up to our usual spot, and waited. After a bit, i got bored, and went off to hunt. As i padded through the forest, my jaws slightly open, tasting the air caught whiff of mouse. I dropped into a crouch, and wiggled my hindquarters, readying to pounce.

"Ooh, keep doing that." A deep voice meowed from behind her, it was BreezePelt. He was staring at her core, eyeing it lustfully. HollyLeaf snorted with amusement, and continued wiggling her hind end. BreezePelt couldn't take it anymore, and buried his muzzle in her core, eating out her insides. HollyLeaf let out a moan, and bit her lip with pleasure.

"Oh, BreezePelt! Keep going, please!"

BreezePelt finished, and mounted her eagerly, ramming his barbed member inside of her. HollyLeaf bucked her hips, and thrusted in rhythm with her now, Mate.

HollyLeaf and BreezePelt climaxed at the same time, and BreezePelt let his seed into her.

Suddenly, a loud gasp came from behind them, they froze, and slowly turned around. It was FireStar.

"I'll keep your secret, you two. On one condition." The orange tabby tom meowed too the two cats

"What? Tell us!" They both prompted the tom, and he huffed.

"First, BreezePelt, get off of my warrior." BreezePelt got off quickly, and shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

FireStar nodded, and began speaking again. "Either HollyLeaf join WindClan, or BreezePelt join ThunderClan."

Before any cat could speak, BreezePelt said- almost yowled - "'I'm joining ThunderClan!"

FireStar dipped his head. "Very well. Let us go back to camp." They all padded back to ThunderClan, after FireStar had announced that BreezePelt would be joining, HollyLeaf and BreezePelt crept into the forest, and pleasured each other **All** **Night** **Long**.


	2. NeedleTail x AlderHeart

**Alderheart x Needletail**

Okay! This is my favorite ship, ever! Love, love, love it! Okay, let's get down to business.

"Ah, much better." Graystripe sighed as Alderheart pulled the swollen tick from his shoulder.

"There. That's the last. Goodbye, Graystripe." Alderheart dipped his head to the elder, and padded back to his den to check his stores once more. Jayfeather greeted him with a nod.

"Go see the catmint stores. Leaf-bare is coming, and were low."

"Alright." Alderheart sighed, and padded out towards the old twoleg nest. Once he got there, he began plucking the stems. All of the sudden, he heard a ear piercing yowl, he jolted his head up, and ran to the heart of the yowl, only to find Needletail stuck in a pricker bush.

"Needletail? Oh - Here, let me help." Alderheart said, and began gingerly unlatching the pricks from her pelt, once she was finished, Needletail let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Alderheart…" - Needletail

"Yeah! Welcome." - Alderheart.

Needletail began to stand, but winced in pain as she put the twisted paw on the ground.

"... Here, lay down." - Alderheart

Needletail laid down, and Alderheart began rasping his tongue over her paw, he had no herbs, so this was all he could do. After he'd finished, he lay down next to the she.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Not that bad.. It hurts when i walk though." - Needletail

"Alright. Rest for a bit." Alderheart began to stroke his tail comfortingly down the shes back. Then, it happened. His tail accidently flicked her core, and he quickly jolted it away, his ears flushing with embarrassment. Needletail purred, and rasped her tongue over the tom's ear, Alderheart, surprised, purred along with her, and nibbled the shes neck-fur.

"Oh Alderheart.." Needletail moaned, and pushed into the tom. Alderheart chuckled, and pushed the she on her side. He sniffed her exposed core, and rasped his tongue around it, teasing her. Needletail let out a moan, and he plunged his tongue inside her. He licked her walls, and ate her out, while Needletail was letting out endless moans. He chuckled, and flicked his tongue out of her. He flipped her back over, and mounted her quickly. He swirled his huge sheath around her core, and roughly plunged it in. Needletail let out a yowl of pain, but that didnt stop Alderheart. He continued roughly, not waiting for her to adjust. And Needletail loved it. She moaned, and moaned, and moaned. Needletail climaxed, and Alderheart did so as well. His seed plunged inside her, and he hopped off of her. Needletail panted, exhaustion overwhelming her.. She felt herself being lifted up, and she drifted to sleep…

 **The Next Day**

"Yes, i know what i'm doing!" Alderheart growled at Jayfeather, and he spat back.

"Then do it! We don't need you anyway!" Alderheart stomped out at Jayfeather's words, and went straight to Bramblestar.

"Hello, Alderheart. News is, you brought a ShadowClan warrior, no?" - Bramblestar

"Yes. She's decided to stay. You already agreed." - Alderheart

"Exactly. What is it you need?" - Bramblestar

"I'm going to become a warrior. Resign from my medicine cat duties." - Alderheart

"What!? Why?" - Bramblestar

"Please, know that i have my reasons, and i think this is my true destiny." - Alderheart

Bramblestar hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Very well."

Bramblestar made the announcement, and Alderheart settled his and his mates nest in the warriors den.

 **Months Later**

Needletail rasped her tongue over her three kids, and purred, Alderheart at her side.

"I love you.."

"I love you two.." With Needletail the only queen in the den, and her kits fast asleep, Alderheart began to pleasure his mate until warrior duties overtook him. He did this every night.

The End! Whoa, that was long. Yes, ill get to the comments, i see em'! But i wanted to do this one first. :)


	3. CinderPelt x FireHeart

"That's It! I'm done with you, FireHeart!" SandStorms yowl erupted across the clearing, several cats turning, and facing the two.

"Fine. If that's what you want." FireHeart stormed off to the medicine den, facing CinderPelt.

"BlueStar." He dipped his head to his leader, and sat. "I heard about you and SandStorm.." BlueStar mewed, and FireHeart huffed. After a moment of silence, BlueStar left.

 **CINDERPELTS POV**

`` This is finally my chance! `` CinderPelt thought in her head. `` I need to tell him.. ``

"Uh.. Wanna go gather some herbs?" CinderPelt mewed to FireHeart, and he nodded. She let him out through the thorn barrier.

"So.. A-Are you and SandStorm done?" She mewed over to the tom, and he blinked, and nodded.

"Why?"

"J-Just curious." CinderPelt meowed, starting to get nervous.

"You sure? Maybe its.. Something else?" FireHeart meowed seductively, stroking his tail down her spine.

"FireHeart.." CinderPelt breathed, and walked in front of him, rising her hindquarters, giving him an excellent view of her dripping core.

 **FIREHEARTS POV**

I'd always loved CinderPelt. I'd purposely caused the fight with SandStorm. I loved her, but i knew i loved CinderPelt more. I didn't want to hurt her, so faught, and faught, until she declared no more. I rasped my tongue over CinderPelt's core, and she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Keep going, FireHeart. Faster! Faster!"

I struck my tongue inside of her, swirling it around her insides. After what seemed like a moon of doing that, i mounted her, and teased her with the tip of my member.

"Nuh uh, little kitten. You have to catch your prey." CinderPelt mewed, and dashed away, with me trailing behind her.

I leapt, grasped her scruff firmly, and rammed into her in a matter of seconds. She let out a moan of pain, and pleasure. I thrusted deeply inside of her, her folds tightening.

"F-FireHeart! It hurts!"

CinderPelt yowled, and i thrusted deeper, CinderPelt buckled her hips, and thrusted upwards in sync. I climaxed, and sent my seed into her. She climaxed aswell, and we both collapsed, laying, panting, breathing.

"FireHeart.. That was amazing."

"Yeah.."

"Let's get back to camp." CinderPelt mewed, and nudged the tom up. They padded back to camp, side-by-side.


	4. SpottedLeaf x BlueStar x JayFeather

**Jayfeather x Spottedleaf x Bluestar**

Jayfeather yawned, and crept into his nest. Briarlight mewed goodnight to him, and he drifted off to sleep. Letting the noises of the clan lull him. He awoke in a bright forest, Spottedleaf and Bluestar in front of him.

"What is it? Is there a prophecy?" - Jayfeather

"No.. We just wanted to have small talk." - Spotted and Blue

"Well, if you don't want anything, then i don't want to be here!" Jayfeather snapped at the she's, what a stupid reason to call a medicine cat?! Small talk?!

"Now, now, Jayfeather.. Don't be rebellious.." The she's said, as they began to circle him slowly, his gaze darted between both she's, and one of them; he honestly didn't know, toppled him over.

"H-Hey! Get off of my right now!" Jayfeather hissed, but he soon game to a stop when he felt a sensation tingling his member. Then he realized he was being licked, up and down, Spottedleaf was swirling her tongue around his member, and Jayfeather let out a moan of pleasure. But soon, Spottedleaf finished, and Bluestar took her turn. Bluestar did it much, much, better. Jayfeather purred, and shook the she off. He pounced on Spottedleaf, who wasn't paying attention, and slowly inserted his member, Spottedleaf moaned, and thrusted back into him. Jayfeather humped up and down, his member hitting her sweet spot every time he came up. He climaxed inside Spottedleaf, and leapt off gracefully. He knocked Bluestar down, and got into the 69 position. He began swirling his tongue around Bluestars entrance, and plunged in. Bluestar moaned, which sent vibrations up his member, enticing a moan from him. They both climaxed, and Jayfeather awoke; only to find Briarlight, Alderheart, and Leafpool staring right at him. Then he realized, he had came in real time! He was covered in his juices, and he felt his pelt flush with embarrassment. That never happened again.

Never done that before! Whoo, i prefer characters from the books, and just two cats, but i might take oc's and more than one cat. Send in requests! (No incest, other than Dust x Fern.. etc. )


End file.
